


White Diamond

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Diamond theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Diamond wants to introduce some friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Diamond

            Nobody really KNEW White Diamond. Or Clear, if White was around to hear the conversation, they always insisted they were Clear Diamond. Blue thought it was silly, Yellow tried to take over their assets, and Pink didn’t really mind the name change. She didn’t like to be called “Pink Diamond” by everyone herself, and she wasn’t really a Pink in color… more of a color that reminded one of petals…  Soft, like a quartz, but not quite that dull.

            Which is why no one knew where pearls came from. Obviously they were made, second-class citizens coming to life at someone’s whim, but they just appeared. Suddenly, and generally very expensively, in random places around the gem home-world, pearls would appear in a number that fit on one hand. Very rarely was it just one, but also, very rarely, were there ever more than five. It was rather annoying, especially when it only really happened to Blue and Yellow. Pink hadn’t even so much as seen a random dumping of a pearl.

            Though she heard one in Yellows garden once.

            Sometimes, pearls would show up and demand full citizenship. This sparked laughter out of Yellow (they didn’t even know where these pearls came from! How DARE they ask for full citizenship), concern out of Blue (who was making these pearls and how did they instill values into them without introducing them into society first?), and disgust towards her fellow diamonds from Pink. Of course they deserve full citizenship, but Pink was never able to push for that. Pearls were popular, and useful, and so who would want to free them?

            White appeared in each diamond’s bedroom sometimes, giggling while they did so. On one occasion, this conversation came into play…

 “So… how’s the look for the creator of the pearl’s going?”

            Yellow was at her desk, cleaning up some various loose ends on planets they needed to place a kindergarten on, “Lackluster. You’re not helping, and Pink’s more helpful than Blue… never thought I’d ever say that.”

            But then White was gone and Yellow was left to throw a computer against the wall where’d they’d been a few seconds before.

            They appeared in Blue’s room next, “Do tell how’s the whole pearl thing coming?”

            Blue smiled. She was in charge of marine gems, go figure, so pearls (which are known for coming out of the ocean) were kind of her thing, “I’m surprised, to be honest, they’re generally perfect. They make great soldiers.”   

            White blanched, “You’re… making them into soldiers?”

            “Well yes, we don’t know what they were meant to do. Some aren’t built for fighting… so we just train them up. They’re very willing to learn, it seems they wish to serve someone.”

            White disappears, and Blue is left frowning at the place they’d been.

            Pink Diamond isn’t surprised by White’s entrance, merely happy, “Hello Clear, what can I do for you today?”

            White twitches, fidgets, doesn’t smile, isn’t being the usual clear and happy self they usually are and Pink notices, “So, um, you guys are making pearls into soldiers?”

            Pink nods, “Well, Yellow wants to and Blue knows how to train them… I decided to stay out of it, I know I can never –“

            But White is gone, and Pink can only shake her head and get back to work.

            For what is deemed “awhile” in gem terms, no new pearls appear. A random gem or two of unknown origin (a sapphire and ruby destroy Yellow and Blue’s bushes respectively), but not the busy, little, worker gems who the diamonds have come to love. White has also disappeared, but everyone’s used to that.

            All White had wanted was to introduce their new friends into a society that might accept them. But now… they can’t do that now can they? So one day, when Pink is getting up and ready to go somewhere White doesn’t know about, they appear and bounce on their heels in front of her.

            “Clear? What can I do for you?”

            Suddenly White is shoving a small, round, gem underneath her nose and they’re smiling with all the happiness in the galaxy.

            “Um…?” Pink holds out her hands, and the gem is lightly dumped into them.

            “This is the last pearl, named Pearl consequentially, and I want you to take care of them, her, he, whatever they prefer,” White scratches the back of their head, “And hey, don’t make them into a soldier… alright?”

            Then White’s gone and Pink is looking down at the gem in her hands with reverence. Not given, entrusted to, or that’s what Pink thinks. Maybe… she can get this one to call her by a different name. A name more suited to her personality… Rose Quartz? Yes. That was the name.

            “My Pearl,” She laughed, “I’ll make sure Clear hasn’t placed their efforts in the wrong person. I knew they knew more than they let on… Too much interest in pearls without every actually interacting. Well then. Let’s go to Earth shall we?”

            Thousands of years later and all Rose can think is…

            **Failed Step One.**


End file.
